Road to Nowhere
Road to Nowhere ("Hacia la Nada") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends Go!. Este episodio introduce a Maily, un canguro cartero que siempre se mete en algún problema. Sinopsis Maily debe entregar una carta, pero para llegar a su destino, debe cruzar un peligroso e inestable puente. Maily, prepárate para tu primera aventura, también preparate para llamar un paramédico, lo necesitarás. Trama Maily, el cartero mira su mapa hacia su siguiente destino cuando de pronto se topa con un puente, notablemente en mal estado, Maily encuentra la casa al otro lado del precipicio, sin embargo, sólo podrá llegar al otro lado si cruza el puente y al no ver otro camino disponible, no tiene más opción que cruzarlo. Mientras tanto, Gabby está terminado de hornear un pie, sin estar consiente de lo que ocurre afuera. Maily se encuentra casi en la mitad, pero pisa por error una tabla floja y queda colgando, ahora ya no puede regresar, debido a que las tablas de atrás se cayeron, Maily logra ponerse de pié y comienza a correr, ya que las tablas comienzan a caer lentamente, de pronto se topa con un carnero, quien lo ataca, rompiéndole una pierna. Mientras tanto, Gabby ha terminado de comer su pie y se pone a jugar un videojuego. El carnero sigue atacando a Maily, quien ya harto de esto toma una tabla y golpea al carnero, cayendo hacia abajo, Maily se arrastra dolorosamente hasta que pudo finalmente cruzar el puente, el cual se destruye completamente. Maily golpea la puerta, Gabby abre, sorprendida al ver el estado de Maily, el le entrega la carta, Gabby le pregunta porque no tomó el puente que estaba más allá, un puente más grande y nuevo, Gabby cierra la puerta, sin querer soltando una risa. Enfadado, Maily regresa por dicho puente, pero este se rompe haciendo que Maily caiga al vacío. Moraleja "Success is achieved by taking the long way" (El éxito se logra tomando el camino largo) Personajes Protagonistas *Maily *Gabby Personajes Secundarios Ninguno Apariciones Ninguna Personajes Muertos Posiblemente Maily Muertes #Maily y el carnero posiblemente mueren por la caída (debatible). Heridas #Maily es atacado por un carnero. #El carnero es golpeado por Maily con una tabla. #Si Maily sobrevivió a la caída, seguramente quedó muy lesionado. Curiosidades *Este episodio iba a ser de la segunda temporada, pero se cambió. *Existe una película y una canción de Talking Heads con el mismo nombre, sin embargo, ninguna fue referenciado para nombrar al episodio. **De hecho, y de manera más simple, el título hace referencia a un nivel del juego Crash Bandicoot con el mismo nombre, cuya temática también era cruzar un puente en mal estado. *Éste es el único episodio de Happy Tree Friends Go! que dura menos de tres minutos (sin contar la introducción y los créditos), haciéndolo el episodio más corto de la serie. *Luego de lanzar al carnero fuera del puente, Maily algo asustado parece decir algo como "I just wanted to knock him out" (Sólo quería noquearlo). si, mi inglés está muy oxidado xd Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Sr. Handy